and this is how a fantasy becomes reality (español)
by dark roselin-cham
Summary: fantasía, comedia, aventura.
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfícs :_y así es como una fantasía, se convierte en realidad...

Jhaóri es una chica que era muy amable y sensible con sus padres, les hacia cualquier mandado ó cualquier ayuda tanto de compras como pesada a ellos:

-nunca les decía la palabra "no", pero la verdad es que jhaori era muy tímida con todo el mundo y eso le incluía hasta a sus padres, por eso siempre terminaba haciendo los mandados de su casa aparte por también ser hija única por un perturbador accidente que tuvo su madre el cual ya no le permitió tener hijos y jhaori es la única hija de sus padres: _jhafira y enllaóri. _

Un día, la madre de jhaóri le dijo amablemente:..

-"sé que eres nuestra única hija...por eso no te llevaré tan presionada"... (Y le sonrió)...

_Punto de vista de la narradora... "ella nó era como su padre...su madre entendía y comprendía a jhaóri; ella sabía que jhaóri hacia los mandados por que era muy tímida y tal vez los nervios la traicionaban (al tratar de decir la palabra-no.) Ella era como "Una esclava sin alma"._

Jhaóri al escuchar ésas palabras de su madre se sintió por primera vez amada...y le respondió:

_-No madre _está bien, si quieres que te ayude en algo no dudes en decírmelo...^^ (para los que no lo saben significa sonreír).

Jháfira al principio no quería, pero jhaóri poco a poco la convenció hasta que le dejó hacer el mandado. Jhaóri fue e hizo el mandado,

En cuanto venía de camino se detuvo a ver un entrenamiento muy raro que estaba en la calle; el cual le provocó mucha curiosidad ese era el "kendo"

(Pelea que constituye con espadas y más o menos él kárate).

Jhaóri se entretuvo más o menos en 45 minutos;

Des pues cuándo jhaori al fin decide irse...

"_**Algo muy extraño estaba por comenzar..."**_

Cuándo jhaóri estaba de camino notó que algo la estaba siguiendo...

_Y al mirar de repente notó a un extraño hombre entre la oscuridad de la noche que la estaba viendo, no le pudo ver la cara muy bien porque era de noche, pero les notó unos extraños ojos azules marinos extremadamente vivos y alrededor del iris tenía una extraña bola de azul más claro (vivos) y entonces su iris era de un color como verde oscuro más o menos, jhaori pestañeo solo por un momento y ese hombre extraño desapareció. Entonces jhaori pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, ya llegando al barrio donde ella vive se encontró el lugar muy vació y solitario y entonces a ella le dio un poco de miedo y se fue rápidamente a su casa y vio que no había nadie, ya después de revisar toda la casa que nada mas le faltaba su habitación, escucho unos sonidos como de pisadas de los pies de alguien y se aproximaba a donde ella. jhaori al principio se quedo a esperar a ver si era su mama jhafira o su papa: Enllaori, pero cuando el misterioso llegó lo primero que hizo la pobre jhaori fue correr sin ni siquiera mirarle la cara al extraño. jhaori estaba tan nerviosa que hasta se llevo las compras del mercado, el extraño hombre la empezó a perseguirla.  
><em>

**_jhaori se asusto tanto que hasta salio de la aldea de donde viven todos sus conocidos y se enfrentó a lo más temido El "bosque_ su-kú"; **En el bosque sukú a jhaori le habían hablado tanto de el que la pobre pensaba que adonde quiera iba había trampas y animales salvajes esperándola.

Hasta que jhaori escuchó otra vez el sonido de ese extraño, jhaori estaba escondida en un arbusto hasta que sintió algo en el hombro y rápidamente se fue como un cohete de lo rápido por tremendo susto que se había dado. corrió tanto que sin querer nO se había fijado pero lastimosamente se le atravesó una rama y se cayo. (NOTA: EN EL BOSQUE PASARA LO QUE PASARA NUNCA LLEGA A ENTRAR LA LUZ). por eso fue que se cayo ademas cayo tan rápidamente que se golpeo la cabeza y se desmayo...

**(fin de la hoja, en el proximo capitulo: jhaori conoce a un "heroe") ;) **_nó se lo pierdan._


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente jhaori se despertó y se iba a sentar en el suelo cuando de repente vio a un extraño frente a su cara y se besaron sin querer, es como si pareciera que el extraño adolescente la estaba observando mientras ella dormía y paso eso.

Lo primero que hicieron los dos fue abrir los ojos como platos de los sorprendidos que estaban y al despegarse, el chico extraño se tapó la cara y se echó a correr.

Jhaori se quedó sorprendida pero no por el chico, sino porque todos los de su barrio le habían dicho que "el bosque su-kú" nunca ha estado iluminado era tan oscuro que ni siquiera al estar frente al bosque no se veía nada, pero sin embargo al otro día que amaneció que jhaori despertó era de día (extraño no?). la pobre jhaori no savia como volver a su casa además el camino que ella había tomado antes se veía diferente, no parecía el mismo. Entonces la pobre jhaori se había acordado del chico que se fue, él extraño se había detenido para verla a ella, jhaori aprovecho el momento y corrió todo lo que pudo hacia a donde él, pero el muchacho de un solo salto se desvaneció jhaori asustada y muerta del miedo se derrumbó al piso y le grito:- espera! Y se puso a llorar. (por que no sabía que hacer).

**En lo que estaba hincada con la cabeza hacia el piso alguien la toco en el hombro y ella lo miró:**

**Un chico rubio con el cabello un poco largo despeinado con los ojos vivamente azules le había dicho:**

_**-tranquila…-**_

_JHAORI SE ASUSTO Y SE FUE A CORRER PERO AL ESTAR EXHAUSTA SE CAYO DE UNA MANERA MUY FEA Y SE TORCIO LA RODILLA. LA MUY INGENUA INTENTÓ PARARSE Y SE CAYO DE NUEVO.. Y SÓLO PENSÓ._

_-HAY DIOSITO! TÚ QUE TANTO LO PUEDES NÓ ME DEJES MORIR AQUÍ!. _

El muchacho de una vez actuó cuando la vio caer y fue hacia a donde ella.

-¡Ah, déjame ver!.

Jhaori cogió una piedra un poco como del tamaño de su mano y le dijo:

-Sin Acerques usted! .. (Asustado e indefenso)

-No, tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño. Escuché unos gritos y vine a ver que pasaba…

Pero como ya se ven las cosas ya parece que llegué muy tarde , ¿Estás bien?

_Jhaori dejo de mirar al muchacho con malos ojos y le sonrió, pero empezó a admirarlo de pies a cabeza:_

_Era un chico medio blanco (en esta ocasión mulato), tenia unos grandes ojos azules, y un cabello rubio como los de naruto de __masachi kishimoto__ pero más largo, alrededor del cuello llevaba como un tipo de bufanda de color blanco pero más larga parecía una capa, un pantalón negro y unas extrañas botas como de guerrero; pero de poloche no llevaba nada._

"_**Excibiendo su cuerpo al aire libre**__**"**__ (decía jhaori). XD_

_Jhaori dejó al muchacho que la ayudara mientras que ella lo miraba y se decía todas esas barbaridades de él y su vestimenta… Antes de un minuto el muchacho le apretó la rodilla con sus manos mientras que la chica se hacia la fuerte pero no pudo soportar el dolor y se le aguaron los ojos. mientras que el muchacho le dijo:_

_-Nó es nada lo que tienes, pero una pregunta ¿te has dado o caído de una manera muy fuerte antes?_

_La chica pensó y se recordó del momento antes en que la estaban siguiendo una sombra extraña y le dijo tímidamente:_

_-Ehnm… _Bueno ahora que lo pienso, cuando estaba corriendo en este bosque desde ayer no recuerdo nada pero si recuerdo que me caí y muy fuerte, hasta de una manera que perdí el conocimiento.

_-umm… ya veo.. (dijo el muchacho extraño)._

_-bueno, y que es lo que tengo? Que según tal como tu me miras parece muy serio? (contesto ella)._

_-bueno, está bien pero prométeme que no vas a usar esa pierna por unas semanas y que nó harás unas de esas barbaridades que hiciste ahorita._

_-por unas seman… Nó no puede ser acaso yó..?_

_(la interrumpió)-Te golpeaste la rodilla y cuando la apreté pude sentir que te la fracturaste un poco…_

_-OOHH! NÓO…y ahora? Qué voy a hacer?_

_-mmm...Pues, quédate en mi casa de seguro mi abuelo se pondrá muy contento cuando vea que traje visita y que salve una vida, AH! Por cierto me llamo HERO._

_-Me llamo jhaori, mucho gusto en conocerte hero!_

_-HA ha ha! _

_-ji ji ji!_


End file.
